


The Mistake

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: deadman verse [14]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: In an effort to protect Chiyo from her enemy Duncan slipped away and defeated him but it failed to save her.





	The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Mistake

He approached the temple cautiously he knew Chiyo was going to be mad that he’d slipped her something and snuck off to deal with her challenger himself but she was no where near ready to face another immortal. He had been appalled to see how much her sword skills had atrophied over the years. He knew once she got over it and realized she was safe now and he hadn’t been hurt things would go back to how they had become over the last few months. He wasn’t ready to call it real love yet but he was falling for the sorcerous.

He felt it then the presence of another immortal and sped up as he headed toward the temple. He froze when he saw it wasn’t Chiyo at all but Agathe of Sparta standing there supervising folks taking things out of her home. “What are you doing here?”

“So you don’t know,” Agathe said turning toward him she looked just like the pictures Joe and Methos had shown him. “Chiyo is dead, she was beheaded by a young upstart while trying to find you to keep you from taking her place.”

“That cannot have happened,” He said staring at her in shock. “Why would she leave she should have stayed here where it was safe.” He’d left her a note stressing that she stay here that he would be back but that she wasn’t ready to face another immortal.

“She left because you underestimated how important your survival was to her,” Agathe said shaking her head. “She deep down believed because of prophecy that the man you were facing could not be defeated and she also deeply believes in the prophecies of our order that say your survival is important to the world.” She then turned toward the workers. “Have you collected everything I told you to take?”

“Yes, Ma’am everything,” one of them said and then she turned back toward him and handed him a slip of paper he saw it was a hotel and a note telling him to meet her there in the morning to discuss things.

“That’s it you are just walking away,” He wished they weren’t on holy ground so he could force her to stay and talk things out. “And where are you going with Chiyo’s things?” He was angry that they’d dare take them even if she was gone.

“I’m taking the things that could prove our organisation exists to the Watchers all I have left is her personal things and one item that I believe will confirm her death for you,” Agathe said grimly. “You should keep it; it will let you keep tabs on the one you call Merlin’s survival until he chooses to appear before you again.” She then began to walk off again. “I’ll see you tomorrow Macleod and I’ll tell you what I can about Merlin, your future and who killed Chiyo if you wish to hunt them down and avenge her death.”

He was about to follow her but he changed his mind and headed into the temple. It didn’t take him long to make his way to the room where Chiyo kept her tree. He was horrified when he saw there was only one light lit and that Chiyo’s sphere was now clear showing where another immortal now had her powers in a dormant state. He picked up the tree it was all he’d take with him but he was calling Joe as soon as he could he would find out who killed Chiyo and avenge her death.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
